Purple Shep
"I love toasters!" ''-Purple Shep, to nobody about toasters.'' "Oh Golly Hello There Toasterheads!" ''-Purple Shep's intro greeting.'' Oh Golly! ''- Purple Shep's Catchphrase!!!! '' Purple Shep is known as one of the ugliest creatures in the world, but is loved anyways by his many fans (but not as many as his gangster dad). He is the son of Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon, who both thought that he was ugly, but he never seemed to care, and instead just went about his life trimming toasters. He started his Youtube channel because he wanted to be famous, like his dad, and started recording videos on a small potato on a sand island in the middle of the ocean. He also hates red M&M's. In the video "WHY PURPLE SHEP IS UGLY??" he said that he got a "compooper" by stealing it from Notch (Bald Man). He had also deleted a really important folder in Notch's computer named 'Minecraft Global Data Folder NOT DELETE'. The reason why he deleted it is because he thought it was spam, because "Data" sounded like something his mom would have made up. In "REAcTING 2 My FIrstT VIDEO!!", Failboat told Shep that the folder was very important Minecraft information, but Shep still said it was spam. Purple Shep Minecraft Skin (HD):http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/purple-shep-hd/ Personality Purple Shep is a shep with low intelligence. He can not understand the meanings of basic words, and he can not read well. His grammar is horrible, like in the description of "SURPRISING DADDY PINK SHEEP!! | Minecraft"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT0PLBZz4F0, where he wrote, "pLEse HElp mE gET To 9 LIkeS! I aM HAnDsoME!" He also misspells and/or mispronounces words, like how he says the word "computer" as "compooper", "subscribe" as "subscreeb", "YouTube" as "U-Tub", and "Failboat", as "Fialboot". His favorite color is Lime Green, which he sees as blue but he still sees the color blue normally, and calls ugly. He says that Chess is his favorite game because he eats the other player's pieces before they make a move and he keeps doing it until he wins. He also calls Cows "Horses" and vice versa. He can possess a surprising amount of intelligence (for him, anyway) and takes after his father when it comes to pulling pranks or rapping, and can handle guns or other weapons with ease, given the situation. Usually, he poops in Failboat's refrigerator which upsets Failboat. Purple Shep has a strange computer like voice. Appearances In ExplodingTNT's video "If the Dragon Egg Hatched - Part 1", his egg teleported onto his father, Pink Sheep, causing a malfunction that fertilized the egg. It hatched off screen at the end of the video. His official debut appearance was in part 2 of that series. His face was hidden for the first half of the video, but Pink Sheep had a tombstone built for his egg, but Shep appeared in front of his father and his face is finally revealed, and it is ugly (which was implied when TNT and his 2 friends all went into a pit of lava with a sign in front of it that said "The 'I give up' Hole" on it after seeing Shep's face, when they were arguing over which of the latter 2 would go into it a second ago for one of TNT's videos, and later, when Herobrine tried to make the ugliest mob in Minecraft, but Shep barged into his house, and he saw Shep's face, and said it was uglier and died.) When Pink Sheep saw him, he did not die, but he was appalled at Shep's ugliness, saying Shep was "a defective version of Pink Sheep" who was glitchy and overall not very attractive". Pink lost him when Shep went to the park, and then encountered Purple Shep's mom: the Ender Dragon. She presumed Pink stole her egg, but Pink said it already hatched with disastrous results. The dragon said her eggs did not hatch, but Pink said it was a combination of the both of them: Shep has Pink Sheep's body, but was purple and ugly like the Dragon, after which a pair of pixelated glasses appeared. The Dragon was furious by this point and was ready to kill Pink, but her son appeared and asked if she was going to kiss Pink. Pink was ready to start a new life with her and Purple, but the Dragon said she would rather die, which she did. Pink and his son went to milk some cows after that. * The official Purple shep channel trailer (first appearance on his channel) * Why Purple Shep is ugly? (First official video, not counting his trailer) * Candy for Everyone * Epic Toaster fails! * Riding on a Wither * Purple Shep is everywhere * Purple Shep is Cake * Suprising Daddy Pink Sheep * Making Everyone Purple * Giant Toasters everywhere * Purple Shep is John Cena * Purple Shep is Harry Potter * Purple Shep tries social media * Ugliest Snake in history * Stop crashing on me * Pokemon Go in Minecraft * AGAR.IO Tanks * Super Smash Brothers in Minecraft * Slither.io in Minecraft * Sucked into the void * Stupid Glitches * The greatest artist ever * Millions of Monkeys (voice only) * Pink Sheep is Ugly? * Minecraft is Crazy * How to be super beautiful * I have no legs * Failboat Raging (voice only) * Too Many Bombs * My Dream House * Biggest Roblox noob ever * Best of Purple Shep * Creating a new Pokemon * Building Mommy Enderdragon * Brushing my teeth with Mustard? * Purple Shep plays Portal! * The Most Powerful Pokemon Ever! * Scariest Roller Coaster Ever! * How Can It Get Any Worse? * Too Many Donuts! * Purple Shep plays Undertale! * This Map is too Scary for me! * STOP TROLLING ME!! * PURPLE SHEP IS ACTUALLY SMART!? | Portal | #3 * ARMY OF KILLER SHEEP!! | MINECRAFT * NEW MONSTER IN MINECRAFT!! * I have fallen in love!! | Portal | #4 * THE BEST MINECRAFT UPDATE EVER?? * LOCKED OUT OF MY ROBLOX ACCOUNT!! * PINK SHEEP AND MOMMY BROKE UP!! * BEST OF PURPLE SHEP #2 * FUNNIEST GAME EVER!! | Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS ANGRY BIRDS!! * PURPLE SHEP REACTS TO FANART!! * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS POKEMON SUN AND MOON!! * SCARIEST HALLOWEEN COSTUME | Minecraft * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE!! | PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator * PURPLE SHEP DRAWS FAN ART!! * PRANKING DADDY PINK SHEEP!! | Minecraft * PURPLE SHEP'S HALLOWEEN!! * Let it go - Minecraft Song Parody by Purple Shep * PURPLE SHEP PLAYS ANGRY BIRDS 2... AGAIN! * Let it go - Minecraft Song Parody by Purple Shep VERSION * PURPLE SHEP IS A PRESIDENT HAHA!! * Minecraft | BUILDING A MUTANT PIKACHU And every other video he/any user made. TRIVIA * hes not actually ugly boi excluding his fanart vvvvvvvvvvv Fanart Category:Purple Shep Category:Sheep Category:Youtuber Category:Characters Category:Purple Shep's family Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Purple Category:Shep Category:The Category:God Category:Of Category:The Channel Category:Main Characters Category:Roblox Category:Minecraft Category:Pink Sheep Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Failboat's neighborhood Category:Oh Category:Golly Category:Oh Golly Category:Son Category:Child Category:Do Category:Not Category:Tutch Category:This Category:Kid Category:He Category:Is Category:Elergic Category:To Category:Haters